Avenue Q
by Magnusjane25
Summary: Its just the mortal Insturments characters singing a bunch of songs from Avenue Q...i'll try do all of them, but i only know some, and I'll try to do them in order, but like i said, i only know some! rated T cause it's Avenue Q!
1. Chapter 1

Simon walked down a deserted street in New York, thinking, he didn't know how else to express his feelings, so he looked around making sure the street really was deserted and started to sing,

"What do you do, with a BA in English?

What is my life going to be?" Simon threw up his arms in agitation.

"Four years of collage,

and plenty of knowledge,

have earned me this, useless degree!" Simon sighed, and shrugging,

" I can't pay the bills yet,

cause I have no skills yet,

The world is a big scary plaaace!" Simon spread his arms out wide, closing his eyes,

"But some how I can't shake,

the feeling I might make,

a difference,

to, the, human," Simon opened his eyes

" RACE!"

Jace trudged out of the institute taking out the garbage, sighing, just then Isabelle came back from a night of partying.

"Morning Jace!" Jace smiled at Isabelle sadly,

"Morning Izzy!"

"How's life?" Jace sighed, shrugging sadly.

"Disappointing…" Isabelle patted Jace on the shoulder asking,

"Oh..What's the matter?" Jace grumbled,

"The Clave almost laid me off." Izzy frowned and apologized,

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jace shrugged

"Me too! I mean, look at me! I'm ten years out of training, and I always thought…" Isabelle tilted her head,

"What?" Jace looked at his feet, and shrugging, embarrassment.

"No, it sounds stupid." Isabelle smiled and hit him lightly over the shoulder,

"Oh, come on!" Jace sighed, and began singing,

"When I was little  
>I thought I would be..." Isabelle's eyes widened and she asked,<p>

"What?" Jace smiled spreading his arms out wide, a light going on in his eyes,

"A big comedian  
>on late night TV!". Izzy said,<p>

"Oh." And laughed a little. Jace shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, sadly.

"But now I'm 22 and as you can see  
>I'm not." Izzy shook her head.<p>

"Nope!" Jace shrugged, rolling his eyes,

"Oh Well,  
>It sucks to be me." Izzy's eyes widened and she shook her head saying,<p>

" Noo!" Jace nodded.

"It sucks to be me."

"No!"

Jace turned back to the door, and spread his arms out wide.

"It sucks to be broke,

And unemployed,

And turning 23! It sucks to be me!" Jace trudged back up the steps and Isabelle called,

"Oh, you think your life sucks?" Jace nodded and said,

" I think so!" Isabelle shook her head,

" Your problems aren't so bad." Isabelle faced the street,

" I'm kinda pretty,

And pretty damn smart!" Jace smiled and chimed in,

"You are!"

"Thanks!

I like romantic things  
>like music and art.<br>And as you know  
>I have a gigantic heart!" Jace nodded as Isabelle placed her hands on her chest, then she turned slowly angry, as she sang,<p>

"So why don't I have  
>A boyfriend?" She stomped her foot,<p>

"Fuck!  
>It sucks to be me!" Jace ran up next to her,<p>

"Me too!

It sucks to be me! It sucks to be Jace!"

" And Izzy!"

To not have a job!" Izzy frowned and sang

"To not have a date!" They both then sang,

" It sucks to be me!" Just then Alec and Magnus came down the side walk arguing, and all Jace and isabelle coud catch was this bit,

" You aren't my mother Alec!"

" I know I'm not you're mother!" Jace held up his hands and shouted,

"Hey, Alec, Magnus,Can you settle something for us? Do you have a second?" Alec smiled straightening up,

"Uh, certainly!" Izzy, pointing to Jace and herself, asked,

"Whose life sucks more, Jace's or mine?" Alec and Magnus simultaneously snorted and growled

"OURS!" Alec glared at Magnus

" We live together," Magnus put an arm around Alec and smiled

"We're close as people can get!" Alec shoved Magnus's arm off him and half snarled,

"We've been the best of buddies," Magnus put both hands on Alec's shoulders, and sang

"Ever since the day we met." Alec Stood stiffly

" So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset," Alec clutched his head, rolling his eyes,

" OH! Everyday is an aggravation" Magnus smiled rolling his eyes,

" Come one that's an exaggeration!" Alec glared at Magnus, and sang,

" You leave your clothes out, you put your feet on my chair!" Magnus raised his eyebrows putting his hands on his hips,

" Oh yeah! You do such anal things like ironing your underwear!" Jace and Izzy laughed, Alec clenched his teeth,

" You make the very small apartment we share, a hell!" Alec shoved Magnus, Magnus shoved Alec back as he sang,

" So do you, That's why I'm in hell too!" Alec frowned, turning to Jace and Izzy,and sang

" It sucks to be!" Magnus stood in front of Alec,singing

" No, it sucks to be!" Izzy sang,

" it sucks to be me!" And jace joined in,

" It sucks to be!" Then they all sang looking at each other,

" Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be, ti sucks to be me!" Then, they all started skipping in a circle singing, in the order of Izzy, Magnus, Jace, then Alec,

" Da,dat,da,da,daaa!"

Clary then came out very confused,

" Why you all so happy?" She questioned,

Magnus looked around Jace who joined his fiance,

" 'Cause our lives suck!" Clary rolled her eyes,

" You think your lives suck? I hearing you correctly? Ha!" She went down from the steps to mingle amongst the group,

" I coming to this country, for opportunities, Tried to work in demon deli, but I'm angel! But with with hard work I earn a Masters degree!"Everyone patted her back,

" In shadow world, And now I am Shadowhunter! But I have no clients! And I have an unemployed fiance!" She went over to hit Jace, who flinched,as she hit him with every syllable,

" And we have lots of bills to pay!"

" It sucks to be me! It sucks to be me!

I say it suka-suka-suka-suka-suka-suka-suka-suka-suka-suka Suck! It suck to be me!"

Simon then came around the corner.

" Excuse me?" Jace looked up,

" Hey there!" Simon blushed, and said sheepishly,

" Sorry to bother, but I'm looking for a place to live." Clary tilted her head, and asked,

" Why you looking all the way out here?" Simon shrugged,

" Well, I started in Avenue A, but so far everything is out of my price range!" Jace nodded knowingly,

" You need to talk to the superintendent! let me get 'im!" Jace turned to the apartment behind him and shouted,

" Yo! Jordan!" A voice came out of now where, shouting back,

" I'm comin, I'm comin'!" Then, Jordan came around the corner. Simon gasped, and said,

" Oh my God! Its Jordan!" Jordan smiled,

" Yes, I am!

I am Jordan! The wear wolf who bit Maia!

I made a lot a lot of money that got stolen by my pack!

And now I'm broke and I'm the butt of everyone's jokes! But I'm here! The superintendent of Avenue q!" Everyone sang,

" It sucks to be you!" Izzy butted in,

" You win!" Then they again all sang,

" Sucks to be you!" Jace nodded satisfied,

" I feel better now!" Jordan then said,

" Try having people stopping you to ask you ' what you talkin' about Willis?'" His face fell,

" It gets old." everyone was quiet for a second, then sang,

" It sucks to be you! On Avenue Q!

(sucks to be me!) On Avenue Q!"

(sucks to be you!) On Avenue Q!

(Sucks to be us!)

But not when we're together! We're together!

Here on Avenue Q! We live on Avenue Q! Our friends do to!

'Till our dreams come true! We live one Avenue Q!" Simon went up to the door step of his new apartment,

" This is real life!"

Everyone sang " We live on Avenue Q!"

Magnus sang " You're gonna love it!"

" We live on Avenue Q!" Jordan handed Simon the keys,

" Here's your keys!" Everyone started back to their own apartments and when they got to their door s sang,

" Welcome to Avenue Q!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I am going to switch the characters around to fit the personality of the singing. And because my friends and I sang this at lunch and just pictured it being Jace and Alec... Okay! Here you go!**

Alec settled down on his bed and took out his book from under his pillow, and sighed,

" Ah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book,'Broadway musicals of the 1940's' no roommate to bother me! How can it get any better than this!" Jace loudly called as he came,

" Oh, Hi Alec!" Alec's face fell, and growled back,

" Hi, Jace." Jace came up next to Alec and started talking,

" Hey, Alec,You'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning, this guy was smiling at me, and talkin' to me!" Alec rolled his eyes and said absentmindedly,

"Mmm, That's very interesting." Jace continued ignoring him,

" He was being REAAAL friendly, and, ha, I think he was coming on to me! I think he might have thought I," Jace pointed to himself,

" Was gay." Then pointed at Alec. Alec blinked, and stuttered,

" Ahem,so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care! What did you have for lunch today!" Jace shrugged his shoulders,

" Well you don't have have to get all defensive-" Alec burst out angrily,

" I"M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE! Why do I care about some gay guy you met, Okay?I am trying to read!" Jace blinked at Alec, Alec blushed and kept reading,

" Well, I didn't mean anything by it Alec, I just think it's something we should be able to talk about!" Alec rolled his eyes,

" I don't to talk about it, Jace. This conversation is over!"

" Yeah, but Alec-"

" OVER!" Alec glared at Jace, then looked at his book again. Jace stared wide eyed at Alec, then shrugged a little turning away,

" Well, okay, but just so you know,

If you were gay,

that'd be okay,

I mean, cause hey! Ha!

I'd like you anyway,

Because you see,

if it were me!

I would feel free to say,

that I was gay, but I'm not gay." Alec rolled his eyes,

" Jace, please, I am trying to read." Jace blinked at him intently as Alec looked back at his book. After a few seconds Alec got uncomfortable, and asked,

" What!" Jace started singing again,

" If you were queer," Alec groaned,

" Ah, Jace!" Jace kept going circling around Alec's bed,

" I'd still be here," Alec groaned again,

" Jace I am trying to read this book!" Jace ignored him,

" Year after year!"

"JACE!" Jace hugged Alec,

" Because you're dear me!" Frustrated Alec just said,

" Argh!" Jace hopped off Alec's bed, and kept singing,

" And I know that you," Alec cocked his head,

" What!"

" Would except me tooo!" Alec scrunched his nose up,

" I would?" Jace spread out his arms and legs and sang,

" If I told you today,

Hey! Guess what! I'm GAY!" He held up a finger,

" But I'm not gay!" Jace then started dancing side ways, singing,

" I'm happy, just being with," Alec cried , trying to yell over Jace,

" High button shoes, Pal Joey.." But jace kept going,

" So, what should it matter to me, what YOU DO IN BED WITH GUYS!" Alec was horrified,

" Jace that is wrong!" Jace laughed,

" No it's not!" Then grabbed Alec, linked arms with him, and continued to sing,

" If you were gay!" Alec groaned,

" ARGH!" Jace kept singing,

"I'd shout hooray!" Alec unhooked his arm, and walked away from Jace, calling back,

" I am not listening!" Jace sang happily,

" And here I'd stay," Alec shook his head,and said,

" La La La La La!" Then, Jace sat down next Alec in his bed,getting up in his space,

" But I wouldn't get in your way!" Alec screamed,

" Ah!" Alec climbed off the bed trying to get away from Alec, but Jace just kept following him,

" You can count on me,

to always be!

Besides you everyday,

to tell you its okay!

You were just born that way!" Jace gripped Alec's head,

" And as they say, It's in you DNA!

YOU'RE GAY!" Alec screeched

" I AM NOT GAY!" Jace pointed at Alec and said,

" If you were gay!" Alec hid his head in his hands,

" ARGH!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Say,Izzy, can I ask you a question?" Simon looked at Izzy innocently. Isabelle smiled,

" Sure!" Simon blushed slightly, then pushed forward,

" You know Jace upstairs?" Izzy nodded,

" Uh-hum."

" Well, he's a Shadowhunter, and you're a Shadowhunter..." Isabelle nodded,

" Right," Simon continued,

" Your both Shadowhunters." Izzy looked at him quizzically,

" Yeah." Simon cocked his head and asked,

" Are you two related?" Izzy made a disgusted face and cried,

" WHAT? Simon, I'm surprised at you," Then she stated matter-of-factually,

" I find that Racist." Simon gasped,

" Well, I'm sorry, I was just asking!" Izzy glared at Simon,

" Well, its a touchy subject! No, not a shadowhunter's are related. What are you trying to say,huh? That we all look the same to you! Huh,huh,huh! " Simon shook his head holding his hands up,

" No,no,no, Not at all!" He looked sheepishly at the ground, and said,

" I'm sorry, I guess that was a little racist." Izzy put an offended look on her face, nodded,

" I should say so! You should be much more careful when you're talking about the sensitive subject of race." Simon recoiled and gasped,

" Well, look who's talking!" Isabelle narrowed her eyes, and asked him,

" What do you mean?" Simon snorted,

" What about that special shadowhunter school you were telling me about?" Izzy cocked her head,

" What about it?" Simon raised his eyebrows,

" Well, could someone like me go there?" She snorted,

" NO! We don't want people like you-" Simon laughed and pointed at Isabelle,

" haha! You see!

Your a little bit racist!" Izzy contradicted,

" Well your a little bit too!" Simon shrugged, smiling,

" I guess we're both a little bit racist!" Izzy nodded,

" Admitting it is not an easy thing to do," Simon smiled,

" But I guess it's true." Izzy smiled back and said slyly,

" Between me and you, I think," Then they both sang,

" Everyone's a little bit racist, sometimes!" They both shook their heads, singing,

" Doesn't mean we go around,

committing hate crimes!

Look around and you will find,

no ones really color blind! Maybe its a fact we all should face!" Then they both stated matter of factually,

" Everyone makes judgments based on race." Then Simon quickly said,

" Now not big judgments like who to hire, or who to by a newspaper from!" Izzy shook her head, and said,

" No!" Simon nodded in agreement,

" No, just little judgments, like thinking that Mexican bus boys should learn to speak GOD DAMN ENGLISH!" Izzy nodded,

" Right." They both smiled and started singing again,

" Everyone's a little bit racist, Today,

So everyone's a little bit racist, Okay!

Ethinic jokes might be uncouth," They glanced around, singing the next part, whispering,

" But you laugh because they're based on truth,

Don't take them as personal attacks!

Everyone enjoys them, so relax!" Simon laughed and said,

" Okay stop me if you've heard this one," Izzy nodded giddily and said okay.

" Alright so there's a plane going down, there's only one parachute, there's a Faerie, a vampire,-" Izzy interrupted,

" And a warlock!" Magnus stepped out of his apartment,

" Whatchoo talkin' 'bout Izzy?" Izzy shrunk behind Simon going,

" Oooh..." Magnus stalked down the stairs, shedding glitter as he went,

" You were telling a warlock joke!" Simon stared a little wide eyed up at Magnus, but said, in defense of Isabelle,

" Well, sure, Magnus, but lots of people tell warlock jokes." Magnus bent down to Simon and growled,

" I don't." Simon rolled his eyes,

"Well, of course you don't, you're a warlock," Then, Simon thought of something,

" But I bet you tell Faerie jokes, right!" Magnus laughed,

" Well, sure I do, those stupid Faeries!" Magnus laughed hysterically, and Simon interjected, raising his eye brows,

" Now, don't you think that's a little racist?" Magnus stopped, and blinked,

" Well, damn. I guess you're right!" Then, Izzy, finally gaining confidence, pointed to Magnus,

" You're a little bit racist!" Magnus glared at her,

" Well, you're a little bit too." Simon came in between them and warily stated,

" We're all a little bit racist." Magnus straightened up, and folded his arms across his chest and sang,

" I think that I'd have to agree with you." Simon and Izzy, smiled,

" We're glad you do!" Magnus shrugged,

" It's sad, but true.

Everyone's a little bit racist,

Alright." Izzy nodded,

" alright," Simon did the same,

" Alright." Magnus repeated,

" Alright! Bigotry has never been exclusively Vampire!" They all sang,

" If we all could just admit, that we are racist a little bit,

even though we all now that it's wrong!

Maybe it would help us,

get along!" Simon sighed,

" Aw, Christ do I feel good." Magnus nodded satisfied,

" Now there was a fine up standing warlock." Simon nodded, then shook himself,

" Who!" Magnus looked at him lazily,

" Jesus Christ." Isabelle shook her head,

" But Magnus, Jesus was shadowhunter." Magnus shook his head,

" No, Jesus was Warlock." Izzy patiently replied,

" No, Jesus was Nephlim." Magnus stood up coming , well as close as face to face as they could get,

" No, I'm pretty sure was Warlock-" Simon came between the two, again, and said,

" Guys, guys, Jesus, was Werewolf." They looked at him, then burst out into hysterical laughter. Jace came out side, and asked,

" Hey, guys, whatta ya laughin' about?" Magnus replied happily,

" Racism!" Jace nodded,

" Cool!" Suddenly Clary called back from inside the apartment,

" Jace, come back here, you take out lecycuraburs! Jace flinched and ran to the door again, when simon asked, amused, but confused,

" What's that mean?" Jace looked back, and said, a little sheepishly,

" uh, Recyclables." Simon, Izzy, and Magnus all nearly fell over with laughter, and clary came out to see what was wrong, while Jace defended her,

" Hey! Don't laugh at her! How many languages do you speak!" Izzy stopped laughing and waved it off,

" Oh, come off it, Jace,

Everyone's a little bit racist!" Jace made a face,

" I'm not!" Simon looked at him with a face that said, 'oh really?' and he said,

" Oh no?" Jace shook his head,

" Nope." Simon laughed,

" Ha!" Jace approached him, and stated,

" How many Angel wives have you got!" They all flinched when Clary cried,

" WHAT! Jace!" and hit his arm, Simon went up to Jace, and informed him,  
>" Jace, buddy where you been, the term is Angel American!" Clary sang,<p>

" I know you are no intending to be, but calling me Angel. Offensive to me!" Jace went up to her and grabbed her hands,

" I'm sorry honey, I love you!' Clary sighed, happily,

" And I love you." Jace raised his eyebrows and said,

" But you're racist too." Clary nodded,

" Yes, I know." Clary went over to Magnus, Simon, and Izzy, and sang,

" The warlocks have all the money,

and Nephlim have all the power,

And I'm always in taxi cab with liver who no shower!' Simon pipped up and said,

" Me too!" Izzy agreed,

" Me too!" Magnus grumbled,

" I can't even get a taxi!" They all joined in singing slowly,

" Everyone's a little bit racist, its true!

But everyone's just about as racist as you!" They all pointed at each other.

" If we all could just admit, that we are racist a little bit," They speed up a little bit here,

" And everyone stop being so PC! Maybe we could live in,

Harmony!" Clary then stated,

" Everyone's a ritter bit lacist!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh**,** my, GOODNESS! I haven't done anything in a loong time! So, The Internet is for P*rn...hopefully!**

**Enjoy my character switches!**

* * *

><p>Maia flounced down the sidewalk, trembling with excitement. She sighed, saying to herself,<p>

" Finally! I get to teach a lesson all by my self! And I'm going to teach something relevant, something modern! The Internet!" She squeaked and sang,

" The internet is really, really great!" A voice, sounding vaguely, familiar, shouted from somewhere,

" FOR PORN!" Maia ignored the voice, and kept singing,

" I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait!"

" FOR PORN!" Maia tilted her head,but continued, getting a little suspicious,

" There's always some new site!"

" For porn!"

" I browse all day and night!"

" For porn!" She slowly turned around, having located the voice, she growled,

" Its like I'm surfing at the speed of light!" Jace popped out from the corner,

" FOOOOR POOORN!" Maia frowned,

" Jace." He smiled and sauntered over to her, singing,

" The internet is for porn! The internet is for Porn! Why you think the net was born! Porn, Porn, Porn!" Maia sighed,

" Jaaace!" Jace perked up, and called,

" Oh hello Maia!" She rolled her eyes at him and said,

" You are ruining my song!" Jace's eyes went wide and crowed,

" Oh! Me sorry! Me no mean to!" She nodded,

" Well if wouldn't mind being quiet for a minute, so I can finish!" Jace looked around, then nodded at her,

" okiedokie." Maia smiled,bouncing on her heels,

" Good! I'm glad we have this new technology!" Jace pipped up,

" For porn!" Maia sighed and Jace flinched.

" Which gives us untold opportunities!"

" For por-oops sorry!" Maia comtrolled her anger and kept smiling,

" Right from your own desk top!"

" For-!"

" You can research browse and shop! Until you've had enough and you're ready to stop!"

" FOR PORN!"

" Jace!" Jace stood up and strutted around Maia, and she rolled her eyes,

" The internet is for porn!" Maia put in a Noo!

" The internet is for porn!"

" Jaace!" Jace stopped in front of her and winked,

" Me up all night hugging me horn to porn,porn, porn!" Maia scunched up her face,

" That's gross!" Then folding her arms over her chest she stated,

" You're a pervert." Jace shook his head turning away,

" Ahh, sticks and stones, Maia." She shook her head,

" No, really. _Normal_ people don't sit at home and look at porn on the internet!" Jace froze and turning around he crowed,

" Oh?" Maia looked confused,

" What?" Jace growled semi-angrily, and pointed at her,

" YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Then he turned away to the institute, calling up to the rooms,

" READY NORMAL PEOPLE!" Magnus, Alec, Simon and Jordan all popped out of window and called out,

" Ready!"

"Ready!"

" Ready!" And Jace called to them,

" Let me here it!" Then all sang harmoniously,  
>" The internet is for porn!" Simon called,<p>

" Sorry Maia!"

" The internet is porn!" Simon shrugged and called out again,

" I masturbate!" Jace cried,

" All these guys unzip their flys for-" And they all sang together,

" Porn, Porn, Porn!" Maia cried angrily,

" The internet is not for porn!" The men kept singing,

" PORN, PORN, P-" Maia shouted,

" HOLD ON A SECOND!" Jace sighed, exasperated,

" Wahh!" Maia shook her head,

" Now I happen to know for a fact that you," She pointed at Alec,

" Alec, check your portfolio, and trade stocks online." Alec nodded,

" That's correct." Maia then pointed to Jordan

" And Jordan, you buy things on !" Jordan nodded,

" sure" Then she turned to Magnus rolling her eyes,

" And Magnus, you keep selling your possessions on Ebay!" Magnus puffed out his chest slightly,

" Yes I do!" Maia smiled sweetly at Simon,

" And Simon, You sent me that sweet online birthday card." Simon nodded,

" True!" Jace shook his head, rasing an eyebrow,

" Oh but Maia, what you think he do after? Hmm?" Simon hung his head,

" Yeah..." Maia cried out in disgust,  
>" EWW!" The boys started up again,<br>" The internet is for porn!" Maia shook her head,

" Gross!"

" The internet is for porn!"

" I hate porn!" Jace sang out,

" Grab your d*ck and double click," Maia sighed in disgust,

" I hate men!" They all sang,

" Porn, porn, porn!" Then harmonizing they sang,

" Porn, porn,porn,porn!" Maia called,

" I'm leaving!"

" Porn,Porn, Porn, Porn!" Jace sang out loudly,

" The internet is for," Then was joined by the others,

" The internet is for!"

" INTERNET IS FOR PORN!" Jace slid out on his knees,  
>" YEAH!"<p>

* * *

><p>okay, its been awhile since I've written anything like this...so sorry if it sucks! And for those of you whoo are interested, I should have my next online chat chapter up soon!<p>

Reviews are always welcome, Flames are never!


	5. Chapter 5

" JACE DRANK A WHOLE BOTTLE OF FAIRY MIX!" Alec cried bursting into the living room. Maryse sat with her husband, Magnus standing in the middle of the whole group of the very respectable shadowhunter's. Magnus buried his head in his hands, and Alec blushed,

" I thought you outta know, because he said-OUF!" Alec was interrupted by Jace who burst into the room knocking Alec to the ground. Jace sang out,

" I'm not wearing underwear today!" Now it was Maryse's turn to bury her head in her hands,

" No I'm not wearing underwear today!" Jace danced up to Magnus,

"Not that you probably care, Much about my underwear, still none the less I gottat SSAAAAAAAYYY!" At that Jace danced in a circle, holding out the note, then he jumped on top of the couch and cried at the top of his lungs,

" THAT I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR TO-" He took a deep breath and sang out loudly,  
>" DAAAAAYYY!" Then collapsed on the couch laughing. Clary lazily crossed the room, calling to Jace ,<p>

" Get a Job!" Jace cried back,

" Thank you...honey?" Then Jace promptly passed out.

* * *

><p>It's short, but when I just haaaaad to put this up, becuase it's one of the best songs ever!<p>

Oh, and one more thing, I don't know if i made it clear, but They were in the middle of some...important Clave counsil thingy...

Okay! Review please! Thanks!


End file.
